


My Moon and Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien notices that Marinette reacts fine around chat but odd around Adrien and decides to investigate. What will happen to their relationship? Will problems arise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Moon and Stars

Two silhouettes, that’s what they were. Two shadows in the night. They leapt with elegance over Paris. They twirled and ducked and dived under the night sky that blanketed the city in serenity. This was the first night in weeks without an akuma attack and the duo standing atop of the Eiffel tower radiated exhaustion, relief and joy. The person shrouded in black finally spoke  
“It’s been a long tiring week my lady” he turned to the girl who was dressed in spots.  
“Yeah. It’s been hard on top of school and social” she said with a light laugh.  
The duo sat in comfortable silence until the spotted girl rose.  
“Goodnight Chat Noir”   
“Goodnight Ladybug” and with that the girl was gone.  
____

Adrien sat in the silent classroom long since it had been abandoned. He revelled in its peaceful air so different to his usual fast paced life. He always had to be somewhere whether it be a class, a shoot or even at an akuma attack. He didn’t mind seeing his lady but he rarely had time to clear his head with everything happening. He’d had the day off today and he was going to put it to damn use. 

Adrien rose. He began walking in a mindless daze out of the school to the park. Not really noticing his surroundings more just thinking. It was moments like this, so tranquil, he could nearly forget about having so much pressure heaved upon his shoulders but it was moments like this Plagg generally choose to interrupt.   
“We got to go on patrol” Plagg said. Adrien groaned  
“I’m going I’m going” Adrien said reluctantly. His lady would not be joining him today and that made the idea of patrol dampen round the edges.

Chat strolled along the rooftops. The day fleeting, he looked towards the Eifel Tower then remembered how Ladybug would not be joining him. He continued on towards the structure of steel anyway. Normally the buzz of tourists had begun to subside by now and he’d need to take a small stroll on the ground if he wanted to arrive home quicker. 

He’d expected to come across no one when he made the small crossing of street. He’d carefully calculated the action and then darted across. He didn’t think he’d bump into anyone. Especially Marinette. Chat stood up then offered Marinette a hand up. She accepted it.  
“I’m sorry princess. I didn’t see you there” he said  
“that’s okay. Accidents happen” Marinette said rubbing her head and looking about quickly. She carefully reached down and grabbed her bad checking the contents. Marinette’s attitude surprised Adrien. She hadn’t been shy. She hadn’t been shy around Chat Noir in previous contours either like when illustrator was about but for some reason she was so cautious around him when he was Adrien.   
“what are you doing her Chat Noir and in such a rush?” she said  
“oh.. well uh” he paused unsure “I got a call from Ladybug. That it. Yeah.” He finished.  
Marinette looked at him sceptically.   
“well I’ve got to go before my parents worry. See you Chat.” And with that the girl was gone.

Adrien spent the rest of the way home confused by the girl in white and pink. Why was she so comfortable around Chat but not Adrien? Was it to do with the gum incident when he first came? Did she not like Adrien? He hadn’t talked to her much but Marinette seemed comfortable around everyone else? He’d transformed in a narrow side alley before walking the rest of the rest of the short distance. Adrien had managed to get into the house unnoticed and make it into his room. Plagg zipped out of his pocket and away in search of cheese with a few mumbles of ‘ignorant boy’.

Adrien made his way to his desk and checked on the Ladyblog. There was no news much to Adrien’s disappointment. He still was curious about why Marinette seemed to avoid him as Adrien though and no obvious answers seem to come forth. He knew Nino wouldn’t know having asked him once before and he Didn’t know Alya enough to ask her. The options were limited. Maybe he should have Chat pay a visit. That’s what he’d do. He’d enquire as Chat until he knew her enough to get to know her as Adrien. She seemed comfortable enough around Chat so why not?


End file.
